


It Ain't Me

by vhankleys



Series: 21% Cocao [1]
Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 故事以一个天真甜蜜的吻为始，充斥着淋了巧克力酱的烤棉花糖般的香气，揉进两个孩子内心最真实的感情。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treatyousweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treatyousweater/gifts).



> 继兄弟骨科，没涉及到和父母坦白因为我实在不会写了而且差不多也爆字数了……说不定之后会写个续篇（不要想了大概只有0.01%的可能吧）

Isak八岁时献出了自己的初吻，对象是比他大两岁的新哥哥Christoffer，地点是街区公园的小滑梯。

 

Isak对于自己能有一个哥哥这件事的兴奋程指数远大于爸爸妈妈以后不能一直在一起陪他的难过指数。毕竟又不是永远不能再看到爸爸了，更何况，嘿！他还多了一个爸爸和一个哥哥呢，又多了两个人爱他不是吗?

 

毫无疑问，两位新成员对他非常好。他的新爸爸很爱妈妈，Isak则是更喜欢那个帅气的小哥哥——他才不要和妈妈抢爸爸，只要Chris哥哥是他的就足够了。新家庭才组建了两周，Isak便当起了哥哥的跟屁虫，为了放学和哥哥一起回家也毅然决然地拒绝了Jonas的烤肉邀请，他甚至会在妈妈端上他最爱的肉桂卷时从自己盘中分一个给Chris。这是八岁的Isak能想出的，对一个人最好的方式。

 

放学回家的路上他们会经过街区的小公园，Isak每天都忍不住要去滑梯上耍几次。说到这个Isak还有点小气愤，自从和Chris一起滑滑梯之后他就没有成功着过地了，因为Chris老是要守在尽头，等Isak滑下去的时候就顺势把他揽过来抱住。要是Isak耽溺于玩耍Chris就能及时地抱起他不由分说往家走，免得爸爸妈妈担心。Isak喜欢被Chris圈在怀中时安心的感觉，但他并不愿意让哥哥成为他回家的交通工具，原因是Jonas他们老是笑话他，但最主要是他不想看到回到家Chris小心翼翼地放下他后去揉捏酸麻的胳膊。于是两个人会紧紧地牵着手，一步一个脚印地走回家，即使汗液在手心里弄得黏糊糊的，像盛夏融化的糖汁。

 

Magnus说“如果你喜欢一个人，你就要去亲她/他的嘴唇”，Isak在又一次滑进Chris怀里时想起了这句话。他抬起头，哥哥形状好看的嘴唇离他仅咫尺之遥（Isak再长大一点他就会用“性感”来形容那双唇），于是他毫不犹豫地闭眼亲了上去，说是亲但其实只是生硬的嘴唇相贴而已。年长的男孩一开始有些惊讶，但很快就笑了起来，轻轻嘬了几下金发男孩柔软的薄唇。Isak羞红了脸，支支吾吾地跟哥哥一字不漏地转述了Magnus的话，Chris笑着回复他的那句“所以我也亲你了啊”让他回家路上几乎不敢抬头去看他迷人的哥哥，只是低着头笑得苹果肌都发了疼。

 

于是故事以一个天真甜蜜的吻为始，充斥着淋了巧克力酱的烤棉花糖般的香气，揉进两个孩子内心最真实的感情。

 

只不过一切美好止于Isak十四岁生日的那天。Isak十四岁的生日派对上，Chris认识了Isak的同班同学Carol，那个和Isak一样有着金色头发和翠色眼瞳的女生，Chris的第一个女朋友。两周后Isak上课时偷偷剪掉了前桌Carol那一头柔顺美丽的金发，而这也是长达两年多的，Isak故意和Chris处处作对的开始。

 

之前的所有本来是很正常的，关于Isak和Chris逐渐疏远的所有。小孩子长大了本就会变得越来越独立，更何况互相缠着对方可不是件多么酷的事情。Isak和Chris也有了更多的作业要去完成，更多的人际关系要去处理，他加入了足球队，每天的日程都被挤得满满的。Chris则进了舞社，和William一起组建了the Penetrators，成为所有女生的梦中情人——或者说是梦中炮友。

 

他只缺一个锦上添花的女朋友，Carol正在此时出现。

 

派队上Isak看着欢聊的两个人咬紧了牙根。他知道总会有那么一天的，总会有那么一天Chris那双唇不会只在他的额头停留，不会只来安慰他一个人，祝愿他晚安好梦。但他还没做好准备，该死，他觉得自己永远都没法做好准备。

 

更可恨的是在Isak和Chris寥寥无几的闲聊时间里，他曾经提过这个公认美丽大方的女孩儿，派对邀请自然也是他亲自发出的。而他现在只想穿越回去狠狠扇自己一巴掌——活该你嫉妒得快要自燃了，你亲手把你全世界最好的哥送到了别人嘴里。

 

“放开他你这个小贱人！”Isak眼睛盯着那两个人交缠在一起的手，完全忽略了是Chris先去触碰女孩的手这个事实，恶狠狠地想。

 

Isak在派对结束两个周后依旧心神不宁，不论做什么脑子里都是那晚最后Chris把女孩拉向角落（准确的来说是尽可能地离Isak远一点的地方），温柔地搂住女孩的腰与她厮磨着亲吻的画面。烦躁在女孩坐到自己前面晃动了她半节课的金发时达到了顶峰，Isak眼疾手快拿起剪刀，以专心听课的女生不会注意到的力度拢起她的头发咔嚓剪了下去。

 

这件事最终以Isak被全班同学及老师斥责，远在澳洲旅游的父母让Chris拿着平板和Isak讨论了近一小时校园暴力为结束。Isak本以为爸妈数落完他之后Chris还会再和他说些什么，但是出乎意料地，他的哥哥只是和往常一样在Isak额头落下一个吻，与他道了晚安。Isak高兴地以为自己在Chris的选择上占了绝对话语权，以为Chris和Carol的恋情就这么吹了。Isak把这段恋情当做自己的警钟，开始重新拉进自己和Chris的距离，可他的计划很快又被扼杀在了摇篮里。Chris低着头轻声安慰着因为毁掉的头发而啜泣的女生的模样无形地扇了Isak一巴掌，垂眼的温柔足以让女生忘记所有烦恼，也足以让Isak明白自己只不过是一个跳梁小丑，正如夏日不寻常的突然降温无法改变奥斯陆的温带海洋性气候，一块横在小溪中间的丑陋石头无法改变它汇入江河流进挪威峡湾的命运，他再怎么努力扇动翅膀，都无法引起Chris心里的一场风暴。

 

Isak掉头走开，努力在记忆中搜寻Chris那样柔软的神情，只不过结果出来之前他就放弃了。

 

秋天到来的时候Chris和Carol分了手，女生齐肩的短发让她笑起来更加活泼甜美，而Isak是看到跟在Chris身边的由金发甜心变为了身材火辣的黑妞之后才知道的这个消息。

 

Jonas在一旁打趣问他这次要想点什么办法整一下那个女生，Isak嗤笑着扔掉了只吃了几口的烤肉转身就走，他没那个心思。

 

Isak和Chris的关系几乎降到了冰点，从头发风波开始。大概是一个愿打一个愿挨，Isak自顾自地把心墙建在Chris面前，Chris也不去砸破它，由着Isak一丝一缕地抽出他在自己生活中的痕迹。两个同居在一起的继兄弟能对彼此冷漠到什么程度？Isak苦笑，他和Chris一天下来说的话基本不会超过五句。爸妈又常年不在家，他们连迫使彼此交流的原因都没有了。

 

可这不是Isak想要的，起码不是他的最低要求。他不想和哥哥变得形同陌路，不想失去Chris贴心的话语安慰，更不想走到现在这种“全世界他是最后一个知道Chris换了女友的人”的地步。他本意只是暂时自己冷静一下，想清楚他对Chris——这个危险又迷人的哥哥的感情是什么，到底是像孩童对糖果和玩具的依赖感与占有欲，还是的确就是爱情，从一个十四岁的少年口中吐出的，带着可笑和天真，携着奋不顾身与执着的爱情。

 

他想他知道答案了，只不过抬头时他独自一人置身孤岛，名叫Chris的轮船已离他而去，四周仅是苍茫的海水。他手足无措地站在原地，惊觉自己做得过头了，可是刚开始他不知道，不知道自己选择的方式太过极端决绝，Chris也没有拦住他、警告他，只是默默接受了他的一意孤行。本就无处可寻求救援，Chris还让一波波巨浪呼啸着朝他砸来，Isak感到整片肺叶都沉甸甸地坠下去，大声呼救却无一人能听见。

 

Isak想Chris真的把他宠坏了，他那可怜又敏感的自尊就在哥哥的宠溺下变得越来越不可理喻，他甚至无法主动去和Chris言和，即使每晚Chris的晚安吻都会让他想不顾一切冲上去抱住哥哥让他留在自己身边。然而事实是他只会缩在床里因为那淡淡的女士香水味和脖颈上明显的吻痕攥得床单深深地起了褶子，彻夜无眠。解铃还须系铃人，可Chris把他宠上天后就由着他那么摔了下来，粉身碎骨却偏偏留下了他所有的臭毛病，所有和对他太过温柔的哥哥脱不了干系的臭毛病。

 

这种尴尬又极度压抑的关系在Isak成为高中生时得到了转变，但他也说不好俩人之间这种新的微妙平衡到底是好是坏。男孩开始疯狂抽条，原本肥嘟嘟的脸庞上隐匿的下颚线此时也开始逐日显眼，吸引了不少女生的注意。他终于知道之前的一年在旁人眼里和Chris玩彼此不相识的游戏有什么好处了——整个高中除了俩人的亲密好友，没人知道他们是兄弟。这也是学校里那个八卦谜能爆火且引起所有女生叽喳讨论的原因，Isak想它估计在头条居高不下地待了半年吧，至于那谜底是怎样解开的又是另外一回事儿了。

 

是的，一个一年级新生是怎么频频从Penetrator Chris手中花样抢走女朋友还能不招惹上任何麻烦的？Well，这里的“不招惹麻烦”指的是the Penetrators对Isak各种挑衅行为的视而不见。别说女生了，估计有不少男生都想探个究竟，领教一下这个开学不久就声名远扬的一年级小孩儿的手腕。

 

Isak故意张扬给Chris看，比如掐准了Chris的课表和路线，在课间的走廊拐角抱着拥有一件“Chris红”卫衣的女生吻得如胶似漆，比如在楼下当着Chris及一众Penetrators搂着Chris的前女友耳鬓厮磨，再比如在派对上明目张胆地上前去撩Chris的现女友。Isak自然是注意着Chris看到他与别人亲热时的反应的，他会敏锐地察觉到Chris一瞬间的沉滞，然后回家倒在床上想着自己今天挑战Chris极限的种种行为笑得捂着肚子抹泪花。只不过通常笑着笑着就觉得自己有些可悲，连他自己都不知道这么做的目的是什么，或许他还变本加厉地把Chris推出更远——万一Chris就这么觉得他的弟弟会找到一个美丽的女孩子共度一生呢？

 

Isak比较欣慰的是他和Chris之间的交流逐渐多了起来，嗯，是Chris主动的。刚开始他会语重心长地跟Isak说某某某（就是那些被Isak从他怀中抢掉的女孩子）真的是个好姑娘，就算只是玩玩也尽量别伤到她的心什么的，他描述每个女孩都是好姑娘，Isak只是抑制住自己强烈的失落感应付着点头。后来Chris向Isak提起过几次加入the Penetrators，Isak都找了许多说辞来拒绝，Chris也不强求，不去深究他那些完全站不住脚的理由，这让Iska感觉有些不妙——他的哥哥还是和以前一样溺爱他。再后来Chris便开始关心Isak的私人生活，当然，他不会插手去管，只是浅浅地做些了解，时不时给点建议。每次他们聊起那些的时候Isak都会有心脏被狠狠攥住的感觉，罪魁祸首是Chris难以捉摸的眼神，那种像是他确定了些什么才会安心的眼神，像是他把Isak捧在了心尖上小心翼翼护着又不敢离他太近的眼神。

 

“年长的男孩终于走回来抱起了被他扔在原地的弟弟”，Isak缩在被窝里这么想。对于自己和Chris终于能像一对兄弟那样正常交流接触，Isak有些开心，又有些沮丧。

 

如果不是那个凌晨他和Chris也许会一直保持着这种装出来的兄弟关系一辈子。那其实只是一个普通的晚上，Chris参加了派对没回家，或许去了一个女孩子的家里，Isak不在乎。他凌晨的时候给Chris打电话，大概凌晨三点吧，很快就拨通了，这让他有些惊讶。电话那头哥哥因为睡眠而显得慵懒沙哑的声线让他不争气地脸红心跳起来。他嘟囔着抱怨Chris没有亲自说晚安，也没有给他晚安吻，只有一条冷冰冰的简讯。Chris在那头轻声说着抱歉，温柔得让Isak都有些不好意思这么晚打扰他。然而半夜打电话发牢骚本不该发生在还有些小尴尬的两个人之间，Chris也没必要给Isak道歉，因为彻夜不归而发短信给Isak道晚安这种事他做了很多次，他根本就不应该被责备，但一切就这么不同寻常地发生了。Chris一直耐心地听着Isak在电话那头絮絮叨叨地闹小孩子脾气，仿佛回到了那个十四岁生日派对前，即使到后面整段对话的方向开始走偏，含糊不清的词句变为了情动的呻吟，急促的喘息和断断续续的呢喃，Chris都没有挂掉电话。

 

Isak记不清那天凌晨他到底透过无线电波喊了Chris多少次“哥哥”，但他确定Chris一直就在电话那头专心地听着。他把通话音量调到了最大，想象着是哥哥的手在抚慰自己，在欲海里沉浮的时候他清晰地注意到了电话那头的关门声，所以到最后他都有些分不清那黏腻的水声到底是从那头传来的还是自己弄出来的。事后他反常地感到疲累不堪，昏昏沉沉入睡前他听到了Chris呼吸紊乱地向他说晚安。

 

过后他们还保持着兄弟关系，十分默契地没有再提起那通电话，而那个带着春色的晚上似乎成了一个被尘封的梦。但他们内心深处都清楚这只不过是暴风雨前的宁静而已，所有的一切都变了，表面的冰层已经开始破裂，蜿蜒曲折的裂痕昭示着不久后的大爆发。

 

Isak在脑中构想了一百种他和Chris终于冲破阻碍在一起的情景，但Chris带着新鲜的唇印来跟他告白这种事他是怎样都没想到的，哥哥上前来抱住他的时候他觉得自己的血都快凝固了。天知道他是怎么冷静地推开Chris，说着“Fuck you”打开家门走进夜色中的——他甚至没有摔门而去，而Chris没有追上来。他毫无目的地乱逛，像走在了滴血的心脏上。渐渐的，他的眼睛和鼻尖开始发红，然后是啜泣，在他忍不住哭出声前他走到了街区的小公园，爬上滑梯背靠着栏杆蜷缩成一团，然后他才开始不顾形象地嚎啕大哭。那应该是十一点左右了，十米开外的昏暗路灯并没有妨碍到Isak情绪的宣泄，深秋夜晚的冷风让一滴滴眼泪迅速风干在Isak的脸上。他哭得有些脱水的时候才停了下来，摇摇晃晃站起来的时候身后传来了他再熟悉不过的声音，哥哥的声音。

 

Isak身子明显地僵住，他以为自己幻听了，直到他犹豫着转过身子，看到Chris站在滑梯尽头。恍惚间Isak觉得自己回到了八岁，同样的动作同样的神情，Chris望向他时琥珀色的眼睛亮闪闪的，像折射出了太阳的光芒。

 

“滑下来吧，我就在这里。”Chris这么说。

 

Isak挪向滑梯口的时候心里尖叫着说本来不应该这样的，他不能就这么妥协，他知道接下来等待他的是什么。但身体还是乖乖地听了哥哥的话，所以等待他的是哥哥温暖安心的怀抱。

 

Isak低着头，因为过于暧昧的距离而红透了脸，他以前怎么从来没注意到过滑梯可以变得这么……令人遐想。Chris双手撑在他两侧的滑梯上，几乎整个身子都要压在了Isak上，脖颈上的唇印果真消失无踪。鼻尖充盈着Chris身上好闻又成熟的香味，Isak猜大概是荷尔蒙在捣鬼。安静的四周让两个人加速的心跳变得震耳欲聋，他听到Chris胸腔振动，笑着对他开了口。

 

“我猜我得先把那些乱七八糟的解释清楚才能继续和你告白？”

 

Isak快被Chris的直言不讳弄得烧起来，但是他就被困在滑梯和哥哥的身体之间，根本没有地方能让他钻进去冷静一下，于是他尽量压低头，脑门又直直抵在了Chris的胸口。他还想再挣扎却被Chris强硬地制止。

 

“你知道Iben，对吧？”

 

“当然，你的女朋友。”Isak闷闷不乐地开口。

 

“准确地来说，是前女友。”Chris离Isak越来越近，“她是个好女孩，她很……喜欢我。我们和平分手了，我告诉她我得和我爱了很多年的一个人告白，她给我留了那个唇印，带着遗憾的那种，你知道这没有什么的。”

 

Isak还是一副郁郁寡欢的模样，Chris叹了口气，在他发烫的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下：“至于为什么我忘了把那个唇印擦掉，我之后给你买礼物买得过于专心就忘了还有唇印这回事。抱歉，宝贝儿。”

 

过多的信息让Isak的脑袋跟浆糊爆炸一样一团糟，他想起来Chris的确提着两大袋东西回了家，他也没必要拿告白来耍自己的弟弟玩，Isak知道他对自己总是认真的，从八岁那年他跟着爸爸来到家里那刻起就是。还有最后那个宠溺值爆表的称呼，刚才的“爱了很多年的一个人”，Isak揪住Chris的衣角，觉得自己快要没办法呼吸了。

 

“你可以不信我的解释，Isak。”Chris的语气里是前所未有过的真诚，“但是你得相信我爱你，不管你作为我的弟弟还是我的恋人，我爱你，原谅我做过的那些……”

 

Isak及时在Chris开始进行自我批斗之前用嘴唇堵住了他的话。这个吻完全不同于Isak蜻蜓点水般的初吻，两个人的唇重重地摩擦碾磨，急不可耐地感受着对方的存在，长久累积的爱恋倾泻而出，促使着两个人吻得越来越深。Isak呼吸被完全搅乱，意乱情迷地一边吻着一边配合着Chris的动作张开曲起的腿，让Chris整个人都卡在他腿间。很快就沾染上情欲的吻让两个人开始抚摩渴求已久的身体，狭小的空间让蹭在一起的下身迅速起了反应。Chris的手来到下方解开了两个人的裤链，Isak在两根粗硬的性器碰到一起时狠狠地倒吸了一口凉气。一切都是火热的，Chris喷出的，打在他颈侧的气息，始终纠缠着他的那双性感的嘴唇，握着两个人性器上下撸动的手，皮肤间的摩擦似乎激烈得能闪起火花，轻易就能将俩人焚烧在爱的火焰中。

 

Isak头昏脑涨地呻吟着承受这一切，只有仰头时感受到的凉风才能带给他半点清明。这是他小时候一直和哥哥来玩的滑梯，他的初吻就在这里献给了哥哥，而此时他爱慕多年的哥哥在这里对他说“我爱你”，不遗余力地吻着他，他们之间第一次较为正式的性爱也偷偷地在这里进行，正如他们因为身份而且必须在暗中流窜的爱一样。Isak捂住嘴，企图不让呻吟大声地泄露出来，下身摩擦的频率越来越大，Chris的呼吸也越发粗重急促。终于，Isak喊着“哥哥”和Chris一同达到了高潮。

 

Isak庆幸自己拿了外套出门，否则只穿着落上了斑驳精液的衬衫走回去他非得羞死不可，即使除了Chris以外不会有任何一个人看到。于是他们也像从前一样，拉紧了彼此的手慢悠悠地走回家，手里还混着汗液和一点点干了的精液。

 

“所以你的回应呢？”Chris突然开口，捏了捏弟弟变得骨节分明的手。

 

“嗯？”Isak眯眼，“我以为我已经回应过了啊……”

 

“不够。”Chris斩钉截铁地回答，“我要你说出来。”

 

Isak翻了个白眼，忍不住笑起来。

 

“Come on!我从来没有听你对我说过那三个字啊宝贝儿，你看我都说了多少遍了。”

 

于是Isak在路灯下停住，捧起昏黄的灯光下越发如雕刻作品的那张脸渐渐靠近，直到他们的脑袋轻轻地抵在了一起。他本来还想反驳哥哥说那三个字说太多就变得不那么有价值了，但他还是遂了年长的男生的愿。

 

“我爱你。”Isak轻声地说，“哥哥，我爱你。”

 

说得多又怎么样呢？他本来就是爱着他眼前这个人的不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 看过13 Reasons Why的小可爱就知道滑梯kiss是我从这里面取材的啦～推荐一下这部剧，很好看的!另外由于这篇文是Isak视角我又写得太垃圾，所以需要解释一下关于Chris的问题。Chris并没有“抛弃”或者对Isak不管不顾，只是某小孩自作多情而已hhhhh之前一直处于被动地位是因为第一，他真的太宠Isak了，弟弟想怎样就怎样的那种；第二，他懂要给小孩一点空间，也懂要让Isak自己想清楚到底对哥哥的感情是什么样的。就酱(◦˙▽˙◦)


End file.
